1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting element, and particularly to an electrode structure of the light emitting element.
2. Background Art
There have been various developments in the art to obtain uniform emissions from a light emitting element. For example, for a light emitting element having a quadrilateral outer shape, electrode structures in which either a second electrode or a first electrode is disposed at a center portion of an upper surface of a light emitting element, and the other electrode is disposed embracing it (see Patent Literature 1: JP 2011-61077 A, Patent Literature 2: JP 2012-89695 A, and Patent Literature 3: JP 2011-139037 A).
Each of those various electrode structures is proposed aiming to obtain a uniform distribution of current density to obtain an uniform emission over the entire surface of the light emitting element. However, in reality, even with those structures, a deviation in the distribution of current density between the second electrode and the first electrode occurs, which may lead to problems such as an increase in forward voltage (Vf), insufficient for obtaining a uniform emission, and/or a decrease in emission efficiency, etc.
Also, depending on the arrangement of the second electrode and the first electrode, and further on the type of the connection of those electrodes to outside, wires which impede overall emission may present over the light emitting element with a relatively long distance, which may result in a decrease in the light extraction efficiency. The wires arranged over the light emitting element decrease in height from the respective bonding points on the light emitting element toward the outer periphery of the light emitting element which may cause contact of the wires with the outer periphery of the light emitting element, which results in short circuit.